Sorry
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: Akina Keiko Ishiyama, mother of Yumi Ishiyama, finds out one afternoon that her husband is cheating on her. Her husband pleads with her, but she kicks him out of the house. How will Yumi take the news?


Wow, this is the first time I've EVER written ANYTHING like this before… probably will be the only time… but I love this song and wanted to write a songfic with it! Anyone who reviews with the name of the artist will be mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter! Please enjoy!

---

Akina Keiko Ishiyama hung up the phone in disbelief. Her friend, Hoshiko Kyoto, had just seen her husband Takeo walking with another woman, holding hands, laughing, and flirting. When they had parted, he had held her in a lingering kiss.

Akina had to brush tears away from her face. This was going to be hard on her children, Yumi and Hiroki, but Takeo had become far too difficult to live with. They had had their fights in the past, but this was something totally different, and she refused to live with a man like that, a man that committed the crime of infidelity. And Hoshiko had told her that Takeo had looked longingly in the direction that the other woman had walked. She had recently started to study the Bible, and the Bible said that any man who begins to love a woman other than his wife has already committed adultery in his heart. She knew she could no longer live with Takeo.

At that moment, her husband walked in. "Hello, dearest," he said, brushing a kiss across her cheek. "How is the dictionary going?" She took in a deep breath and moved away from him.

"Fine. My editor is pleased with the progress I've been making. He's moved up the deadline for its completion." She took another deep breath. "But I want to hear about your day. How did your lunch date go?"

Takeo looked confused. "Lunch date?" he inquired. "Akina, what are you talking about? I didn't have a lunch date today!"

"Oh, really? Then tell me, who was that woman you were with no more than 30 minutes ago?" she cried out in a choked up voice. Takeo's face grew worried, but he swallowed.

**_Je suis désolée (French)  
Lo siento (Spanish)  
Ik ben droevig (Dutch)  
Sono spiacente (Italian)  
Perdóname (Spanish)_**

"What woman?" he inquired in fake surprise.

"The woman Hoshiko saw you with. She called me ten minutes ago and said she saw you with another woman! Who is she?"

He sighed. "Akina, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For breaking my heart? Don't tell me you're sorry!" she said, bursting into tears.

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself**_

"But sweetheart," he exclaimed, moving to put an arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"No, Takeo, I don't want to hear it. I can't handle living with you anymore, Takeo."

**_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore_**

Takeo looked shocked. "What-What do you mean, Akina?"

"Takeo, you think that just because you're at the top of your company, you're such a big-shot celebrity that you can do whatever you want! Well, guess what? You're not even CLOSE to that! In fact, to be honest... you're not half the man you want to be! I'm tired of the lies, Takeo!"

_**You're not half the man you think you are  
Save your words because you've gone too far  
I listened to your lies and all your stories (listen to your stories)  
You're not half the man you'd like to be**_

"But Akina, I said I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you, Takeo! You think 'sorry' is going to get you out of this? 'Sorry' just won't cut it! This runs too deep for 'sorries'!"

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself**_

"But dear, if you'd just listen…"

"Takeo, I don't want to hear it! I can tell you're lying to me because of the way you're pale and sweating and stumbling over your words! Just stop!"

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore**_

"Akina, dear, you're the one I love!"

"How can I believe that? From what Hoshiko said, you're sweeter with that other woman than you've ever been to me! Don't try explaining yourself, Takeo! Words mean nothing with you!"

_**Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things than hearing you speak  
You stayed because I made it so convenient (made it so convenient)  
Don't explain yourself, you'll never see**_

"Gomen na-" he started, but Akina cut him off.

"Stop, Takeo. You've gotten yourself into a deep enough hole as it is," she snapped, choking back tears. "Just shut up and get out! I've had enough of your lies and shallow promises, I want you out. And you can forget about seeing the children anymore."

_**Gomen nasai (Japanese)  
Mujhe maph kardo (Hindi)  
Przepraszam (Polish)  
Slicha (Hebrew)  
Forgive me (English)  
(Sorry, sorry, sorry,...)**_

Tears came to Takeo's eyes as he stood in shock. "A-Akina, you can't possibly mean that! How will you take care of you and the children?"

"Takeo, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself. My editor has already offered to give me a monthly salary if I'll speed up on the dictionary. Just go! Get out of my house!"

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself**_

"Akina…"

"Takeo, I mean it. Get out. Send me a letter with your new address so I can send you your things and get them out of the house! Goodbye!" she exclaimed, opening the door. He sadly picked up his briefcase and exited the house. Akina slammed the door as he walked out. She sat down in a nearby chair and broke down.

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore**_

---

Okay, sorry for how long it took me to update something… sorry for the cruddiness of it, I wrote it in about 30 minutes. This is NOT a one-shot, there will be at least one more chapter, maybe two… and it's POSSIBLE that they will get back together, we'll see… but in the meantime, how will Yumi react? Review to find out!


End file.
